Constructors of Destiny
The Constructors of Destiny '''was an ancient race which evolved billions of years BC. The Constructors of Destiny were considered gods and affected the development of the early universe and such worlds as Earth and Gallifrey. Eventually, the Constructors of Destiny developed a computer that was built into the very universe and could find out the ultimate truth. Despite the protests of a Time Lord from the future and the Xeraphin, the Constructors of Destiny created the Great Attractor. After it was turned on, its mind snapped and it annihilated the Constructors of Destiny. It built an army using Block Transfer Computations, who went out to gather the knowledge that could turn the Mad Mind into a god. The Mad Mind was also able to take over all the robotic races almost immediately. The living races in the universe were forced to band together in order to defeat this army. This army, made of over a thousand fleets from as many planets, set out to try to stop the Mad Mind of Bophemeral, starting the Millennium War of 150 million BC, which ended with the defeat of the Mad Mind. '''Technology The Mad Mind of Bophemeral was a computer created by the Constructors of Destiny which took part in the Millennium War. It was later known as the Great Attractor. The Constructors of Destiny developed a computer built into the very universe to find the ultimate truth. Despite the protests of a Time Lord from the future and the Xeraphin, the Constructors of Destiny built the Great Attractor. After it was activated, its mind snapped and it annihilated its creators. It built an army using Block Transfer Computations. The army went out to gather the knowledge that could turn the Mad Mind into a god. The Mad Mind took over all the robotic races almost immediately. The living races in the universe banded together in order to defeat this army. Their army, made of over a thousand fleets from as many planets, started the Millennium War of 150 million BCE, lasting over a thousand years. The first move was made when the Mad Mind attempted to use a dark matter cloud in the Rift of Perseus but was stopped by the Dæmons. The Mad Mind tried to create a wormhole in the Horsehead Nebula, which would have killed quintillions, but were stopped by the Osirians. A thousand of the Mad Mind's fleets were destroyed when the Euterpians and Greld, using the battle shroud of the Semquess and wielding the Omnethoth, destroyed the galaxy containing the fleets. The Mad Mind ravaged Kastria and destroyed the Kastrian fleet when the Mad Mind turned their computers against them. The Exxilons joined forces with the Uxarieans to destroy the fleets in the Andromeda Galaxy. They were caught in a trap that led to their eventual downfall and the destruction of the Crab Nebula. A Mad Mind drone factory was attacked in a pincer movement by the Sontaran fleet and the Rutan Host. They failed and their entire army was blasted into a black hole within seconds. The Grey Hegemony and the Influence of Light attempted a psychic attack on the Mad Mind, but they were both mentally damaged in the attack. The Time Lords, led by Rassilon, eventually ignored their non-intervention policy and joined the fight. The Maskmakers of the Pageant, the Faction Paradox and the Ministers of Grace also came from the future to help the war effort. The final event in the war was fought against the Mad Mind itself. The Nimons, with support from the Osirians, dropped ten million quantum collapsars into the Mad Mind. While the Mad Mind was breached, the Time Lords caught it in a time loop, being forced to repeat the same nanoseconds over and over again. The gigantic computer was left inactive and sealed off by the time loop until the Quantum Archangel crisis, when the Archangel, a potent entity capable of time manipulation, broke the time loop and enslaved the Mad Mind for its personal computational system, enabling her to calculate the trillions of necessary possibilities to grant everyone and everything in the Universe a perfect life. However, Kronos and the Sixth Doctor took out the Mad Mind by forcing it to focus its power and attacking the back door programme the Constructors never used, causing an epileptic seizure in the vast computer. Robbed of Bophemeral's power, the Quantum Archangel was soon defeated. A Block Transfer Computation was a mathematical process used to create objects and affect spacetime in other ways by the power of mathematic formulae themselves. Block Transfer Computations could create or re-create any object or spacetime event, provided enough mathematical information was supplied. The Computations could also re-create or even duplicate people. Adric, imprisoned by the Master in a hadron web, created an entire city and its people. Living creatures, like the Ceccec, could be made using Block Transfer Computation. Artificial intelligences could be made as well. Block Transfer Computation could even allow time travel, though it would require a quorum of 12 people. Computers could not do Block Transfer Computations as the calculations themselves would alter the nature of the computer; organic life forms had to do the work. The Monitor's people spoke their computations aloud for this reason. Though they were working on technological means to use Block Transfer Computations, the Logopolitans were destroyed before they completed it. Other civilisation that were capable of using Block Transfer Computation included the Time Lords, the Axos and the Nestene Consciousness. The Logopolitans were the first to develop Block Transfer Computations. They used Block Transfer Computations to create a duplicate of the Pharos Project to maintain the CVEs which prevented entropy from destroying the universe. The Time Lords used Block Transfer Computations to maintain the outer plasmic shell and interior configurations of TARDISes. The Eighth Doctor used it to design the TARDIS' gardens. They also used Block Transfer Computations to create duplicates of the Eye of Harmony to power Gallifreyan timecraft. Using Block Transfer Computations and wormhole technology, the Eleventh Doctor was able to connect the inside of the TARDIS and a safe Harry Houdini was locked inside. The Remote were known to use Block Transfer Computations. The Remote receiver of the Eighth Doctor's companion Compassion also unintentionally processed the signals she received from the Doctor's TARDIS into Block Transfer Computations, resulting in Compassion mutating into a Type 102 TARDIS. The Mad Mind of Bophemeral used Block Transfer Computations to create an army. The Pool used Block Transfer Computations to create defences for itself and horrific imagery. The Farrian stole Block Transfer technology during their conquests. They used it to open CVEs and raid E-Space. Category:Ancient Faction Category:Allied Faction Category:Enemy Faction Category:Doctor Who Category:Species Category:Doctor Who species